


【MF】实践出真爱

by Rui_as_you_wish



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_as_you_wish/pseuds/Rui_as_you_wish
Summary: 第一人称视角/年下/mf
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 57





	1. nsdd

十一月的b市气温接近零下一度。我在寒风中第六次举起胳膊，终于拦下了一辆空着的出租车。

“师傅，去xx酒店，安河桥那间。”

“哎！”师傅抬头瞄了我一眼，“姑娘是不是穿太薄啦？看你冷得直发抖。”

“有点儿。”我努力控制住自己的身体，尽量自然地回答他。他把暖气温度调高了些，接着把车内专辑换成了宋冬野的《安河桥北》。

察觉到我打探的目光，他冲我笑了下：“每次去那一块儿，都会想听这张专辑。形成惯性了！”

车子发动了。我望向窗外，在《莉莉安》的音乐声中静静猜测着自己一小时后会不会后悔。

—————————————————————

今天真的很冷，可我发抖并不是因为穿得太少。

我，何盈盈，一个普通的b市女大学生，有个不可告人的秘密。我从小热爱学习乖巧懂事活泼开朗，按照好学生的范本长大，背地里却有着一个不为人知的爱好——spanking。自从高中不小心看到一篇文后，我在这个圈子里越陷越深。一开始只是看文，后来开始找视频、DIY、自己写文，上大学后甚至悄悄加了几个群，认识了一些圈内的好友……写文的小号粉丝也越来越多，让我一边惊喜于“居然还有人爱看我写文”，一边愧疚于“我居然背着认识的人有这种爱好”。

最近位于学期中，舍友不在宿舍的时间越来越短，让偷偷DIY成了几乎不可能做到的事。写文也满足不了异常想被打屁股的我了。我思考了几天，下定决心，在常混的群里约了一次实践。

对方是个男主，听说也在读大学。我和他再三声明自己只接受spank，他也再三向我保证绝不会强迫我做不想做的事，但我仍在不安全感中反复纠结到实践前半个小时。眼看着时间就要到了，我赶紧换上宽松的裙子，冲到校门口拦车。

他昨天对我说过迟到会罚得更狠——这才是我忍不住颤抖的原因。

“师傅，不好意思，麻烦您快点。”

“好的！这是约了朋友？”

“对，我朋友来北京玩，叫我过去。”

我面不改色地撒了个谎，暗自祈祷着陌生的主不要生气。

—————————————————————

【何小满：我到了，你在哪间房？】

【乙烯胺：403，上来直接敲门。】

我在门口深呼吸了两次，才抬手敲响了深木色的房门。门很快开了。

“不好意思，请问是乙烯胺吗？”我盯着他换上酒店拖鞋的脚，飞快发问。

“是。你是何小满？”一个很好听的男声响起，“进来吧。”

我深深埋着头，努力压下心中的不安，跟着他走了进去。

他走到白色的大床上坐下，轻轻笑了一声：“别害怕，抬头让我看看你。”

我鼓起勇气看向他。他长得挺好看——不，是十分好看。短发干净利落，鼻梁高挺，笑容爽朗，而且不知道为什么有点眼熟。在他们学校，这应该算校草级的人物吧？

“我迟到了那么久，你不生气吗？”

“你说呢？”

看着他逐渐收起笑容，我开始后悔自己问了这个问题。他板着脸的时候很严肃，看起来很凶，让我不禁开始思考不知等会儿挨打的时候有多疼。

“还敢走神？”

他的声音也变得严肃了，吓得我一下站直了身子。

“对不起，我不是故意的……”

“算了。过来我腿上趴着，我们先把迟到的账算了。”

太可怕了……想到等会儿要趴在他腿上挨打，我的脸开始发烫，羞意一路烧到了脖子。我慢慢蹭到他身边，心里打着鼓，一咬牙趴到了他的腿上。

“第一次实践对吧？”

“对。”

他调整了一下我趴在他腿上的姿势，让我的屁股高高翘起，成为了身体的最高点。

“迟到二十七分钟，先罚你二十七下。”

我的右边屁股有幸挨了人生中第一次打。巴掌的力度和DIY时完全不同，才一下就让我痛得咬了下嘴唇，努力压下想躲的冲动。接下来是左边屁股。接着整个屁股开始均匀地被加热，以一种不疾不徐的速度变得越来越痛、越来越痛，空气中不断响起的“啪啪啪”的声音让我脸红心跳，屁股上的疼痛也加剧着羞愧的感觉。

大概十三下后我忍不住开始扭动。

格外重的一下落到我屁股中间，伴随着他的呵斥：“别动！”

“疼，轻点……”

“这才刚开始呢。”

他保持着最重的那一巴掌的力度，继续惩罚我的屁股。没想到二十七下巴掌也这么难挨。我开始同情自己文中的主人公，他们每天都要光着屁股被打那么多下，屁股一定被揍得惨不忍睹。

二十七下终于结束了。我的眼眶中已经盈满了泪水，将落未落，隔着裙子屁股都痛得火烧火燎。他扶着我站起来时我悄悄揉了下屁股。有点烫，也并没有疼到不能忍受，反倒让我更加期待接下来的实践。

他饶有兴致地挑了挑眉：“还满意吗？”

我通红着脸点了下头。

“先来休息一下，我们等等再继续。”

他打开电视，往床的左边坐了坐，给我让了个位置。屁股上的疼痛和身边的温度让我心猿意马，频频朝他窥视。不知道第几次后，他叹了口气，直直看向我的眼睛。

“想看我就直接说，我又不会打你。”

“你……我……你……”

我开始四处乱瞟，假装自己并没有偷看。

“又没关系，我也在偷看你啊！”

我的心跳瞬间开始加速，心跳声如同在我耳膜边擂鼓，大到我超级害怕被他听见。

我努力装作若无其事地问道：“你这么熟练，应该实践过很多次吧？”

“只有两三次而已。”

“怎么可能？看你像是很有经验的样子。”

“可能我长得太成熟了……”他无奈地笑了，“其实我才大一，刚来b市没多久。”

“什么？！”我震惊地扬起眉毛，瞪大眼睛看他。他居然才大一？居然比我低了两个年级……“那你要叫我姐姐了！”

“你比我大？”他也惊异地扬起了眉，“完全没看出来。”

接下来的半小时里，我和他边看电视边聊天，距离倒是拉进了很多。出于保护隐私的考虑，我们都没向对方提起自己的大学和名字，只是天南海北地聊着。他倒是个不错的聊天对象，和我的爱好除了sp，竟然还有百分之八十的重合。

—————————————————————

“之前你还跟我说自己是轻度主，明明打得那么重！”

“这也叫重？我每迟到一分钟只罚一下，用的还是手哎！”

“可是我的屁股好痛……”我撇着嘴揉了揉屁股。

乙烯胺叹了口气：“唉，真拿你没办法。算了，反正也是第一次实践，再挨二十下戒尺就结束吧。”

“等等，别用戒尺。我带了发刷！”

我跳起来去翻自己带来的包，从里面拿出了一把陪伴我度过一年多时光的发刷。因为宿舍的限制，我只用它DIY过两次，但酷爱发刷的我曾经在深夜幻想过无数次被它狠狠揍上一顿。DIY的力度根本不够大，疼不了多久，也是因此我希望第一次实践就能被发刷打上一顿。

他表情复杂地接过发刷，掂量了一下。

“没想到你还自己带了工具……”

我装作无辜地对他笑了笑。他挪了挪位置，坐到最初打我的地方。即将挨打前还是会有点害羞，我紧张得同手同脚，终于趴到他腿上时听见了他忍俊不禁的笑声。

“干嘛！”

“呀，何小满要挨打了还这么凶？”

他用发刷轻轻拍了拍我的屁股：“这回可以把裙子掀起来打了吧？”

我的脸一下烧了起来，欲盖弥彰地闭上了眼：“可以……”

“内裤呢……？”

我点了点头。

我感觉到自己的裙子被掀了起来，随即身后一凉。他的动作很温柔，却并没有让我好过多少，反倒觉得更加羞耻了。

天哪，我居然被一个比我小两届的弟弟按在腿上准备挨打……

突然有一块冰凉的东西贴到了我的屁股上。我被冻得一个激灵，随机反应到那是发刷——它轻轻在我身后来回游移，激得我全身战栗，满腔注意力都放在了自己裸露的臀部。

发刷离开了我的屁股，然后，啪！

我的右边屁股传来一阵难以想象的剧痛。从小到大没挨过父母打的我从来没感觉过这样的疼痛，忍不住轻轻叫了一声，踢了踢腿。

“太疼了吗？我轻一点？”

我卡了一下，特别小声地回应：“不要……”

发刷如同暴风骤雨般给我的屁股带来持续的疼痛。我没挨几下就开始哭着踢腿，却只能换来更重的一下发刷，不断提醒着我之前挨的巴掌是有多轻。叠加的疼痛让我无暇思考自己挨了几下，泪流满面，屁股痛得让我感觉自己像是个犯了错的孩子，在被不留情面地痛打。

“还有几下？啊，疼……”

“这才打了九下呢。”

啪！

“啊！呜呜呜呜……”

啪！啪！啪！……

我痛哭失声，不断踢动着自己的双腿，却被紧紧压在他的腿上，只能无助地撅起屁股继续挨打。不管怎么躲，每一下发刷总是准确地落在我的屁股上，力度丝毫不减，让我的屁股更加红肿发烫。

不得不说，和别人实践真的比自己DIY爽很多，至少是真的能被打痛。

而且是很痛。

我在不断加深的疼痛中尽情地哭着，发泄着这段时间以来的压力。高高撅起的屁股越来越烫，心中郁积的不愉快却慢慢释放出来。此刻，我可以只做一个哭着挨打的孩子，忘记学习、生活、人际交往中的烦恼，只是尽情感受着屁股上连续不断的重重的击打。

二十下发刷不知不觉结束了，我的屁股也有点肿了起来。他把发刷放到一边，把我抱进怀里，温柔地安抚着。屁股还在发烫、发痛，我却安心地搂着他的脖子哭泣，只觉得放松且痛快。

—————————————————————

等我不再哭了、屁股也没那么痛了，他和我又并肩坐着看起了电视。

“你怎么哭成那样？眼睛都肿了……”

我斜了他一眼：“痛的不是你，你当然不知道。”

“不然我跟前台要冰块，你敷一敷？”

“哈哈哈哈，哪里有那么夸张！等一会儿就看不出来了。”

空气沉默了一会儿。我有点想让他做我的长期主，但又因为羞涩开不了口。可能是感受到了我的欲言又止，片刻后，他笑着问我：“你想让我做你的长期主吗？”

“想！”我答应得过于雀跃，让他的笑容加深了很多。我捂了捂自己滚烫的脸，欲盖弥彰地说：“既然你问了，我就答应你吧。”

他亲昵地揉了揉我的头发。

—————————————————————

回学校后，我屁股上隐隐约约的疼痛持续了两天半，到第三天下午才完全消退。我有点失望，又有点期待下一次挨打，怅然若失地坐在自习室里出神。

“嘿，盈盈！”室友拍了拍我的肩膀，凑到我耳边悄声说道，“你回头看，左后方，有个超级帅的男生一直在看你。”

我漫不经心地回过头，突然看见了一张熟悉的脸。我和他对视两秒，因为过于震惊，一时没回过神来。

“我靠！”

乙烯胺和我同时惊叫出声。整个自习室的人都转过脸，向我们投来谴责的目光。我尴尬得手脚都不知道往哪里放，埋着头飞快收拾好东西，走出了自习教室。

“学姐——！”

身后传来乙烯胺慌张的声音。

我头也不回，朝着宿舍的方向，拔足狂奔。


	2. 真正的实践

“喂，等等……你慢点……”

我实在跑不动了，在教九楼前扶着腰拼命喘气，两条腿还在顽强地朝宿舍方向缓缓迈步。乙烯胺一边喘气，一边伸手拉住了我的胳膊。

“呼，呼……学姐，你怎么跑步那么快，看不出来啊……”

“那……当然……我高中运动会的时候，呼，赢过田径校队的……”

“那你现在那么能跑，是前天打得……”

我飞扑过去紧紧捂住了他的嘴，瞪了他一眼，却发现他眼带笑意，正揶揄地看我。我觉得有点尴尬，甩开手在他身边站好，欲盖弥彰地背过身去盯着光秃秃的小花园。

乙烯胺讨好地蹭了过来，把脸凑到我面前，两只眼睛忽闪忽闪，像是只晃着尾巴乞怜的可爱的小奶狗。

“学姐……我可以认识你吗？”

“我叫何小满。”

“我是说你的真名……”他委委屈屈地嘟起了嘴。

“那你叫什么呀？”

我歪着头看他，却发现他正直直地注视着我，好像有点出神。过了一会儿，他像是才反应过来我的问题，直起身稚气又庄严地对我伸出了右手。

“学姐你好，我叫袁毅先。’坚毅’的’毅”，’先生’的’先’。”

“你好，我叫何盈盈，’丰盈’的’盈’。”

寒风中，两只互相陌生又熟悉的手第一次相互交握。

——————————————————————

眼看着就要到吃晚饭的时间，我们俩先一起去了食堂。

“这下怎么办……我以后怎么叫你合适？”

袁毅先坐在对面愁眉苦脸地看着我。我一口饭送到嘴边，张嘴吃也不是，不吃也不是。

想了想，我把筷子放下，尽量表情自然地问他：“我们现在的关系你会觉得尴尬吗？要是不方便，我也可以只做你学姐。”

“不要！”他立刻摇了摇头，“我觉得现在挺好。”

迟疑了一下后，他放轻了声音嘟囔道：“其实我不希望我们只有这两种关系。”

我装作没有听见，重新拿起了筷子。

“快吃吧，饭要凉了。”

他叹了口气：“好，学姐。”

——————————————————————

我一回到宿舍，就被室友们按在门上拷问。

“何盈盈，老实交代！那个男生是怎么回事！！！”

“哎呀，他是个学弟！之前在别的地方见过，恰巧认识……”面对三张纯洁无瑕娇嫩欲滴的脸蛋，我只觉得无比心虚，生怕她们从我的“供词”里推测出哪怕是一丁点的实情。

“那他怎么追着你出了自习室！”

我想到他方才的表情，脸上一热，装作若无其事地从室友们中间钻过去。

“因为认识，他就来找我了呀……”

和我一起去自习的室友一把拉住了我的手，申请迫切，满怀期待地对我说：“盈盈，加油呀！我们寝室的脱单率就靠你拉高了，千万不能大学毕业都还每一个人谈过恋爱……”我下铺的妹子跟着开始嘤嘤嘤地装哭，嘱托我要主动一点、不要给学弟跑了，像个殷切期待大龄女儿出嫁的老母亲。

好不容易应付完了她们，我爬到床上拉起帘子，努力摁抐住心中的羞涩，偷偷揉揉了几下自己的屁股。它已经完全不疼了，白嫩得像是从没挨过打的样子。

真是太尴尬了，没想到实践会约到和自己同校的学弟……

他在食堂对我说“不想只有这两种关系”，言下之意大概是要我做他女朋友。我觉得目前来看这不太现实。他才刚上大学，各方面应该都比我幼稚，以后认识了更多女生难保不会变心。而且我和他根本都不怎么了解对方，他要是认识真正的我了，可能也就不喜欢我了。

可是学弟真的好会，又那么帅，还很会撩……完蛋，老学姐的心都被撩拨动了！

我捂住滚烫的双颊，一头栽倒在被子里，开始了各种各样的白日梦。他几天前用来打我的发刷就放在床头，我只要一抬头就能看见。挨发刷真的好疼，但不知为什么总想多挨一点。当时觉得20下过多了，现在想起来完全不够呀，好想体验那种挨打时屁股完全掌握在别人手里的无力感……

说起来用衣架可能也很不错。那天看酒店的衣架是木头的，或许下次实践可以带上自己的铁衣架，应该会更爽吧……

啊啊啊啊天哪！何盈盈，停下，你到底在想什么？！！！

我有些懊恼地拿出了书准备自习，却频频出神，忍不住一直想着袁毅先的脸。

不行啊，这样下去进入不了状态……

我一不做二不休，点开某app，切到小号，开始更文。

更到一半，袁毅先发来的信息打断了我的思路。

【乙烯胺：学姐，我可以和你交换微信号吗？】

【乙烯胺：（二维码）】

思考了一下后，我默默打开微信加了他。他立刻就通过验证了，快得好像他一直在等着我的信息。

【double-YX：哇，学姐！我们也太有默契了！！】

【HdoubleY：？！！】

【HdoubleY：讲道理，你是不是在模仿我(｢･ω･)｢】

【double-YX：哈哈哈哈哈明明是你先加的我！】

想到这一切只不过是个可爱的巧合，我的嘴角忍不住一直上扬，甚至舍不得按照习惯为他备注真名了。

关掉手机屏幕，我忍不住向后一躺，在床上滚了几下。我又想起了他在食堂对我说的话。

这一刻，我真的有点想要答应他。

——————————————————————

袁毅先也不知道是怎么了，天天坚持不懈地对我道早安晚安。我开始还敷衍着回复他两句，后来忙起来了，便不再费心回他的消息。他的小号一直沉寂着，让我开始觉得我们之间形成了一种默契：把sp关系和日常生活分开，就好像大小号互不相通一样，我和他暂时只是学姐和学弟，而不是随时会挨打的被和一个年轻却温柔的主。

周五，何小满终于收到了乙烯胺的信息。

【乙烯胺：明早八点，酒店，来吗？】

【何小满：你疯了吧？！又不是去上课】

【乙烯胺：来不来？】

我放下手机思索了一会儿。上周刚约过实践，这周就迫不及待再来一次，未免也太过堕落；更何况我是他学姐，应该是我约他！就这样答应太丢脸了吧？

再说了，周六还约早八……那岂不是要比上课时间起得还早？不可能的，何盈盈，你要冷静……

【何小满：来。】

我唾弃我自己。

第二天站在酒店门口，我又一次开始唾弃自己的没原则。尽量忽略了如同擂鼓般疯狂跳动的心脏，我挂上一脸讨好的微笑，敲了敲门。

袁毅先打开了门。我正要抬脚进去，就被他一把拦住了。他双手环抱，一脸假笑地倚靠着门框，让我不禁心生警惕。

“学姐……”袁毅先意味深长地开了口，“学姐不妨看下现在的时间？”

“……八点零七。”我小小声嘟囔着，心中升腾起一阵不安。

“那个，对不起，我没想到周六早晨也这么多车……”

他仍旧似笑非笑地看着我，一直到我心里开始发慌。

“今天带了发刷吗？”

天啊，这还是在走廊呢！！我不敢抬头看他的眼睛。让人发疯的羞意裹挟了我全部的感官，让我的脸瞬间烫得像是被煮熟了一样；如果现在有一滴水落在我的脸上，我想它一定会瞬间蒸发成水蒸气，四散到空气里。

我努力想要回答他的问题，却发现自己的舌头仿佛打了结：“带……带了……”

他俯下身，把嘴巴凑近了我的耳朵。感受到从斜上方欺压来的炽热的温度，我忍不住向后躲了躲。

“那学姐这次一定能挨得尽兴了。”

他低语。

一阵阵热气轻轻喷向我的耳垂。我从来不知道自己的耳朵居然这么敏感，也从来不知道自己的脸可以这么烫。有那么一个瞬间我想转身就逃，但袁毅先身上仿佛有什么魔力，让我最终只是心甘情愿地跟着他走进了那个房间。

“把裤子脱了，去床边趴好。”袁毅先冷酷无情地开口。

片刻后，他又歪着头补充道：“先把发刷放到床上。”

我“噗嗤”一下笑出了声。

逆着光的男孩温柔地看着我：“学姐不妨先多笑会儿，等一下有你哭的时候。”

我讪讪地收起了笑容，为自己的屁股默哀了一秒，便加紧动作按他说的放好发刷脱下裤子，趴在了大床的边上。听见缓缓靠近的脚步声，我讨好地向上撅了撅屁股，希望能借此让等下落下的巴掌更轻些。

但当第一个巴掌落下时，我心里知道，不可能了。

啪！

我靠……

好tm的疼啊……

袁毅先厚重的巴掌不停落在我光裸的屁股上。我努力保持不动，轻轻咬着牙，含泪承受着自己又一次迟到的后果。

“都已经大三了，还不知道b市周六早晨人多？”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

我忍不住轻轻晃动着臀部，希望能借此减轻不断叠加落下的疼痛。一开始我还在心里默默地计数，但二十三下后，我开始抛下所有的杂念，一心一意地挨着巴掌。学弟不是才大一吗，刚成年一小孩，手劲怎么这么大？！没多久我就泪水涟涟，开始在每一下巴掌落下时轻声呻吟起来。

“轻点，疼……疼！”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

巴掌不间断地继续落下。我觉得我的屁股肯定被打成大红色了，又痛又烫，仿佛有一团火在上面烧着。我开始扭动着臀部想躲，却立刻被一个大手按住了腰，动弹不得，只能无助地光着屁股挨打。

“知道！错了！吗！”

“啊！唔……知道了……”

“以后还！敢不敢！迟到！”

“不敢了不敢了呜呜呜……”

他又加大力度，在我身后狠狠拍了七八下，才终于停下。我趴在床上轻轻地抽泣，只觉得身后又肿又胀，好像比上次挨完发刷还要疼些。

他把我轻轻拉起来，带到进门走廊旁的镜子前，让我背对着镜子站好。

“学姐回头看。”

我抽噎着回过头，镜子里我的屁股比想象中情况好些，却也薄薄肿起来一层。我试探着伸手，想揉揉还在发疼的臀部，伸到一半就被他拦下，压在了腰部。

“下次再迟到，就在实践前先把学姐的屁股打肿，坐都坐不下去。”

他轻轻拍了拍我的屁股，在我耳边低声说道：“到时候绝对不会像今天这么好过了，学姐别哭着求饶。”

我满脸通红，一时之间根本产生不了任何别的想法，只得顺着他的话点了点头。

他拉着我回到床边前，我回过头悄悄又瞄了眼镜子里通红的屁股。

靠，实在是太羞耻了……

到底为什么学弟光用巴掌，就可以把屁股打成这样啊？！

学弟！你在哪里找的健身教练！

啪！啪！啪！

三下巴掌把神游天外的我拉回了现实。

袁毅先挑着眉毛有点不快地看我：“实践过程中居然还敢走神？看来是我刚才打得不够狠。”

“不是！”我很有点慌乱，急忙否认。

“本来还想让你休息一下，”他坐到了床上，一把把我拉了过去，“看来学姐比我想象中能挨呀。”

我的上半身趴在床上，双腿悬空，屁股正好架在他的腿上，成为身体的制高点。发刷熟悉的冰凉的温度贴在了我滚烫的屁股上，让我忍不住战栗。

此时我才意识到，上一次挨打只不过是所有故事的前奏。

这回，才是我人生中真正意义上的第一次实践。


	3. 迟到与发刷不得不说的故事

我的裤子和内裤都叠起来放在了旁边，高高撅着光屁股等待挨打；而上半身的T恤翻到了腰部以上，他温热的左手正轻轻按着我的后背，让我既有无法挣扎的不安全感、又有受到保护的安心。

似乎是察觉到我的走神，他用发刷点了点我的臀部。

“学姐应该知道我上周根本没用力打你。这次发刷不会像上次那么好挨了。希望你在屁股痛的同时，可以好好反思一下自己这周怎么又迟到，还有你这周犯了多少错。”

我稍微抬起头：“要打多少下？”

“到我觉得你记住教训为止。”

要是当时我跟袁毅更熟悉一些，就会知道，他认真打人的时候是很有规律的。他会先很重、很缓慢地仔细揍我的屁股，让我充分地感受到疼痛，咬着牙疼到眼泪直在眼眶里打转。如果犯的错太严重，他会从臀尖到臀腿交界处这样缓慢地揍上好几轮；假设到第八轮还没进入下一阶段，那我挨完打至少要疼上一整个星期。

而这回他有点生气，但还不太严重。所以我从上之下完完整整地挨了三轮七分力的发刷。

发刷打在屁股上的感觉，就像一块硬木板子，带来了一整片完整的、肿胀的疼痛。第一下发刷落下后，疼痛不会消失，它会一直在同样的位置叫嚣“你刚刚挨打了，就在这里被打了”。第二下一般会打在另外半边屁股上，两边屁股相继变得疼痛灼热，让你深深懊悔先前犯下的错。

而第三下发刷难免会与第一下重合。你不会有心思听空气中响起的清脆的硬木板与肉的撞击声，因为你的全副注意力都会集中在屁股难以忍受的疼痛上——尤其是两下交界处的疼痛。天啊，你会感觉一阵泪意瞬间涌上眼眶，但还没痛到让你含着眼泪。

但当整个屁股都被发刷完整地打全了两轮、正在灼热滚烫地用疼痛提醒你自己正在挨打时，你的眼泪会充盈眼眶，要落不落，好像明知自己要出嫁却还羞怯不已的新娘子。

对一个实践新手来说，第三轮异常难熬。疼痛是会累加的。此时此刻，我的屁股正承受着它从未承受过的疼痛，让我忍不住往下掉着大颗大颗的泪珠，感觉自己的屁股像个发面馒头般慢慢肿胀起来。原来这才是打屁股。我痛得忍不住吸了口气。第三轮还没挨完，我的小腿已经开始稍微摆动了。屁股上的疼痛和心理上的害怕结合起来，带给我一种难以表述的快感，安静的房间里不断响起的屁股挨揍的声音更是让人脸红。发刷打屁股的声音很清脆利落，并且听起来就很痛。

可惜的是，这三轮很快就挨完了。

——————————————————————

身后肆虐的发刷终于停下时，我悄悄松了口气。灼热的泪珠一颗颗从我眼里争先恐后地冒出。他轻轻地揉着我的屁股。感觉很舒服，至少感觉没有挨打时那么痛了。

但是当我的眼泪将要止住时，又一轮打非常突然地开始了。

凌厉的发刷飞快而不留情面地不停落在我的两瓣臀肉上。我的肉被打得上下翻飞，令人窒息的疼痛不断叠加，让我几乎是立即痛呼出声，抽泣着左右扭动着可怜的屁股，想躲掉哪怕一下的发刷。

但疼痛并没有减轻，反而更重了。我从每挨四五下就踢动几下小腿，到几乎每下都要踢腿，再到最后踢腿的速度越来越快，屁股左右上下前后躲避着，但腰部依旧被他牢牢地按在腿上——当然，我仍旧一下打都没躲过去。甚至随着我挣扎哭泣得越来越厉害，落下的发刷也越来越重了。我疼得几乎无法思考，伸手想挡，却被他按在了腰上，以一种别扭的姿势继续挨打。

以前我一直觉得视频里的人被打屁股却踢腿很奇怪。自己挨了打才知道，真的是忍不住的，屁股真的太痛了。我这才明白刚才的三轮也算是手下留情了。和此刻屁股感到的肿胀相比，那根本不算肿胀。屁股持续不断叠加的疼痛让我根本无暇思考其他任何事情，全身心都花在挨打上了，哭得那叫个梨花带雨。

“学姐，痛吗？”

袁毅先的称呼让我脸上一红。我一时顾及不上，没有开口回他的话。然后格外重的一下立刻落在了我的左臀。

“啊！”

“学姐，被打屁股痛不痛？”

“你别叫我学姐……”

我忍着身后的痛打，十分克制地回了他一句。

“那……姐姐？”

要不是现在在挨打，我几乎想骂他了。此情此景此境下的这个称呼似乎带了太多别的含义。一个叫我姐姐的人居然在这么重地痛打我的屁股，让我不断哀叫哭泣，在他的膝盖上挣扎……

“姐姐，你还没回答我。被打屁股痛吗？”

我咬着牙没说话。又是很重的三下落在了我的臀部。

“痛……”

“下次还迟不迟到了？”

“不……不迟到了……”

身后不停歇的疼痛和羞耻感让我抽泣得更加厉害了。他稍微放缓了发刷的速度，但依旧以匀速打在我疼得像着了火般的光屁股上。

“迟到怎么办？”

“要打……”

“打哪里？”

“屁股……”

“想不想再被打屁股？”他停顿了一会儿，“嗯？”

“不……不想……”

身后的发刷突然停下了。他轻轻用发刷抚摸着我疼得仍在四处扭动的屁股，然后温柔地开口。

“可是，不是姐姐想被打屁股的吗？最先提出要求的是姐姐，你说想趴在我腿上挨我狠狠的打，还自己带来了发刷……”

“我没有！”我面红耳赤地抢白，却得到了一下八分力的发刷。

“啪！”

我疼得呜咽一声。

“姐姐不就是这个意思吗？想要挨打，想被打屁股，即使痛哭了也无所谓……”

“住嘴！你……你不准说了……”

羞耻感和刺激感让我往下埋了埋头。然而我的屁股还掌握在对方手里。

又是狠厉的三下。

啪！啪！啪！

我被打得一挺身，吸了口气，然后又把头埋在床单里哀哀地哭泣。

他叹了口气，把发刷放到旁边，开始帮我揉我饱经蹂躏的屁股。这会他揉的时候，带来的感觉就不仅仅是舒服了——而是一种混杂着舒服、放松与些许疼痛打复杂感受，让人嘶嘶抽气，却又舒服得上瘾。我开始明白大家挨过打后怎么那么喜欢被揉屁股了。

“姐姐别急，我们休息一下再继续挨打。”

“你……谁急了！我才不想被你打。”

我好不容易没那么烫的脸颊，又升起了一阵令人羞恼的热意。刚挨过打的臀部还是一阵阵发疼，给周边的空气染上灼热的温度。渐渐地，我感觉自己的整个身体都开始发烫了。袁毅先的身体与我接触的地方开始慢慢升起一阵不自在，让我感到陌生而羞耻，却又忍不住想要向他靠近。

就这样休息一会儿后，他重新拿起了发刷。我心知又一顿打要开始了，努力忍住心中的畏惧和往旁边躲的冲动，重新摆正了姿势。

屁股还是很痛。

当发刷再次点在我的屁股上时，我忍下了一阵颤抖。

——————————————————————

“最后十下，我要你报数。每次报数完都得说’对不起，我下次不迟到了’。”

“好……”

啪！

不愧是最后十下……袁毅先一点都没留手。仅仅一下发刷就唤醒了我的屁股之前的疼痛，让我禁不住惊叫出声。

“啊！对不起，我下次不迟到了。”

啪！

“嗯……对不起，我下次不迟到了……”

啪！

我抿紧嘴唇用力蹬了几下腿，才开口：“对不起……我下次不迟到了……”

啪！

“对不起！我下次不迟到了……”

…………

因为要报数，我挨完十下后并没有像之前那样，哭得不成样子。但最后两下落下时，我还是忍不住抽泣了几声。

袁毅先扶着还在流泪的我，慢慢走到了镜子前。没向前迈一步，我身后肿胀的屁股都会牵扯着疼痛。他让我背对镜子站好，然后转身看自己的红屁股。

其实它也没我想象中严重……我看着不过肿起了一些的通红的屁股，心里暗想，不知道以前看的视频里那些模特怎么能挨下那么重的打。

不愧是专业人士……

我抽抽搭搭地想要伸手揉揉自己的屁股，却在半途被抓住了手。

“先看着你的屁股，告诉我今天为什么挨打。”

我的脸瞬间变得通红。

“因为……今天迟到了……”

“下次迟到怎么办？”

我低下了头，逃避他在镜子中的视线。

他伸手往我的身后又盖了五个巴掌，疼得我好不容易收住的眼泪再度冒了出来。

“说！”

“呜……打屁股………”

啪！啪！啪！

“打得你屁股肿起来，第二天还坐不下凳子！”

“我不敢了……”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“再有下次，自己自觉脱了裤子来请罚。”

“嗯……”

他又牵着我回到了床上，开始帮我揉伤。那天，我没再挨第二顿打。


	4. 坦白

距离上次实践已经两个多星期了。那天回学校后，我和袁毅先的关系变得有点奇怪：比普通的学姐弟关系更亲密，又有点不像朋友，当然更加不像情侣。

我想这可能来源于和同校同学实践的尴尬。但心里已经隐隐有了些别的猜测。

我们每天都在微信上聊天。聊得越多，我心里对他的好感就更深一点。前天晚上他在准备小组pre，一个多小时没回我的消息，我居然觉得心里空落落的，每看两页书就忍不住查看一下手机。

这样下去不行，太影响学习了……我苦恼两天后，决定约他周六出来。

————————————————————————

我们约好周六下午两点在学校外的咖啡厅见面。到了周五晚上，不知为何，我们都很默契地没怎么给对方发消息。

我躺在床上，心跳如同擂鼓，翻来覆去直到两点才将将入睡。

周六吃完午饭，刚下午一点，我就洗了脸开始认真地化妆。

通常来说，我化妆很怕麻烦，是很少打高光和阴影的。但今天出门前我犹豫了一下，拿出刷子，草草补齐了整个妆面。

我看了一眼时间，刚一点半，完全来得及慢慢走去咖啡厅。没想到一走出宿舍楼，我就看见袁毅先的身影——他在楼对面来回走动，时不时抬头深呼吸一口，看起来很紧张的样子。

我忍不住笑了。

对于母胎solo了二十年的我来说，这种感觉实在很陌生。第一次觉得一个男生做什么都可爱，第一次想到一个人会忍不住傻笑，第一次对一个男生产生接近的冲动……

我加快了脚步朝他走过去，悄悄在心里下了一个决定。

我不想主动开口，但是，大概可以给他些暗示。

袁毅先终于看见我了。他没想到我这么早就下楼，动作很明显地停滞了一下，整个人从脖子根开始慢慢地变红。一直到我走到他身边，他都结结巴巴，没能说出一句完整的话。

“怎么那么早跑来这里等我？”

他挠了挠头，脸上的红稍微褪下一点，但耳朵尖尖依旧红得透亮。

“感觉来宿舍楼接学姐，比较礼貌。”

小男生太可爱了……

我压下心中尖叫的老学姐，努力不要笑得那么慈爱，跟红耳朵的他一起往西门走去。

一路上他都在悄悄地瞄我。我假装没发现，神色自然地往前走。只不过可能是因为羽绒服穿得太厚了吧，有一股燥热逐渐爬上我的脸颊，让我的脸颊慢慢有一点点发烫。

我掩饰性地向上提了提单肩包的带子。没想到他看见后，伸手把我的包拿了过去，装作若无其事地目视前方。

小学弟的耳朵更红了。

这回，换我偷偷看他了。

————————————————————————

袁毅先跟在我身后，走向了咖啡厅二楼角落靠窗的座位。老板递来了两份菜单。

我对这里过于熟悉，马上想好了自己要点的东西。但袁毅先大概是第一次来，正低着头认真地研究。我便也象征性地翻了翻菜单，实际上注意力基本都放在对面的人身上。

老板拿着点餐的板子走了过来。

我说：“一杯冰美式和纽约芝士蛋糕，谢谢。”

袁毅先犹豫了几秒，然后才开口：“香蕉奶昔和黑森林蛋糕，谢谢！”

老板忍不住惊异地看了我们一眼。他一走，我和袁毅先就无声地笑趴在了桌子上。

袁毅先笑道：“学姐，你的口味好成熟啊！”

我为了不在安静的咖啡店笑出声，忍得很辛苦，小声回嘴：“明明是你的口味太幼稚！”

“我们俩这点单，完全站在性别刻板印象的对立面吧？”

“就是！连我都没想到你会点这些……”

我打量着对面即便坐下也显得手长脚长男子力十足的187大高个，里面居然藏着一个这么可爱甜蜜的灵魂。

突然之间，他安静了下来，甚至嘴边的笑容也渐渐消失了。我有点担心，观察着他的表情，小心问道：“怎么了吗？”

他直直地注视着我的眼睛，表情有点犹豫，似乎还带着一些不知从何而起的担忧。

“学姐会不会觉得我太幼稚了？”

我放下了心：“是幼稚啊，不过我不介意。”

他皱着眉头，身体向前靠了靠，把手肘放在了桌上，两只手紧张地交叠在一起：“你不介意，是因为我只是一个你认识的学弟吗？”

“当然不是。”猜到他这样问的理由，我放松了下来，好整以暇地靠坐在身后的椅背上。

“是因为你不在意我们的另一层关系吗？”

“不是。”我定定地看着他，心想这孩子怎么这么迟钝，难道他真的觉得我一点也不在意他？

我看起来有那么冷酷无情吗？！

我们的食物和饮料上来了。袁毅先欲盖弥彰地向后靠了靠，想要作出一副稳如老狗的样子来，但时刻处于僵直状态的后背出卖了他。

老板快速放好饮料和蛋糕，端着托盘直起了身，离开前送给了袁毅先一个来自陌生前辈的了然且鼓励的微笑。袁毅先躲着我的眼神，拿起面前的玻璃杯，吸了一口嫩黄色的香蕉奶昔。他的喉结顺着吞咽的动作动了一下。我盯着看了两秒，欲盖弥彰地也喝起了满满冰块的冰美式。

餐桌上一时无言。我和他心照不宣地认真吃起了蛋糕。

芝士蛋糕吃完了三分之一。我正慢慢用小叉子切着下一块，想着要不要主动开口，视线内就伸来了另一个小叉子，上面插着一颗去了蒂的草莓。

我抬头看向草莓的来向。

袁毅先把黑森林蛋糕上唯一的一颗草莓放到了我的盘子里。对面他白色的瓷盘边摆着绿色的草莓蒂，上面还沾着一点奶油和巧克力碎屑。

他飞快地缩回叉子，眼神慌乱，继续吃起了自己的蛋糕。我看着眼神干净明亮的他，突然就决定不纠结了。

“袁毅先。”

“嗯？”

他抬头，静静地看我。我们对视了几秒，他的耳朵尖又开始发红，眼睛飞快眨了几下。

“怎么了？”

“你刚刚问我为什么不介意你幼稚。”

他的眼神开始闪躲，头也低下去了一点，很明显地感到不安。

我往前靠了一些，坚定地看着他的眼睛，说：“因为我不觉得你幼稚是件坏事。我觉得很可爱，也很喜欢。”

他的脸“腾”地一下红成了个苹果，结结巴巴发不出声音，四下到处张望。有几次他看了我几眼，但立刻就像被烫到了一般移开视线。我能感觉到他想说些什么，正轻轻吸着气平复心情，便也不急着开口，慢慢喝着咖啡，等他平静下来。

深呼吸两次后，对面的大男孩认真而紧张地问我：“学姐，你的意思是喜欢幼稚，还是喜欢我？”

“喜欢你。”

他整个人都红透了，两只手找不到该放的位置，紧张得动了好几下。脸上的紧张与激动几乎要冲破镇定的伪装，青涩得要命，让我喜欢得要命。

“那么……你可以做我的女朋友吗？”

我侧着头笑了：“好啊！”

他立刻喜笑颜开，嘴角笑得快要咧到脑后了，周身洋溢着快乐的氛围。我的脸烫烫的，肯定是红了，看似镇静，心中其实也乐开了花。

————————————————————————

和袁毅先说开了以后，我们两个的心里轻松了许多，渐渐也可以开始像平时一样聊天了。

聊着聊着，我就提起了最近因为和他暧昧心烦意乱，没办法好好读书的事。

袁毅先放下喝空了的奶昔，挑了挑眉：“不好好学习的孩子是要被家长打屁股的。”

我完全没想到他会突然说起这件事，急忙向旁边看了一眼。幸好二楼座位的间隔比较远，他又说得很小声，不仔细听根本听不清内容；再加上这句话背后的暗示别人其实也听不懂。但乍然被在公共场合提出来，还是很羞人。

袁毅先这人到底是怎么回事？！怎么聊感情时青涩得像是纯情漫画男主角，动不动脸红，还结巴。但一提到打屁股，总是一副驾轻就熟的样子，不管说出多令人羞耻的话都面不改色沉静严肃？？

我真是搞不懂现在的小男生都是怎么一回事……

而且听他的意思……我今天是不是要被打屁股了？

回想起前两次实践时屁股的疼痛，我忍不住有点坐立难安起来。还没挨上打，屁股好像已经开始疼了。再加上这回算是惩戒性地被打，应该不会像之前一样被轻轻放过，挨完打，屁股肯定会比以前更痛。

我必须承认，害怕被打屁股这件事让我兴奋难耐。我迫不及待地想在袁毅先的巴掌下挣扎哭泣，想要我白嫩的光屁股被他打红、打肿，想要被强势地压着打屁股，即便我哭泣求饶，也一样逃不过屁股上不断加重的疼痛。

想到未来可见的一段时间，只要我犯了错，就会有被脱了内裤打一顿屁股的可能性，这种兴奋更加加剧了。袁毅先似乎是读懂了我眼中的期待，冲我笑了一下，就去柜台找老板结了帐。

他拉着我的手走出了咖啡店。我感受着裙子底下比平时多了点兴奋的战栗的屁股，想着等到下次回学校，它就要变得红肿滚烫不停发痛……

我贴近了袁毅先的身体，紧紧挽住了他的手臂。


	5. kiss

外面很冷。袁毅先俯下身帮我拉上了羽绒服的拉链，然后才和我挽着手，踏入了b市的寒冬里。

他并没有带我去酒店，而是先拉着我走进了一家超市。

“你要买什么？”

他俯下身，在我右耳边问：“不好好学习的小孩要被什么工具打屁股？”

一股热气从我的右边耳朵直冲进大脑。我僵立在当场，悄悄吸了口气，才有办法继续往前走。

超市人并不很多。

“学姐小时候有不听话，被爸爸打过屁股吗？”

他悄悄耳语着这个世界上只有我能听见的话。面前走来的阿姨一定想不到，我们这对看似普通的情侣，其实在谈论着什么。她也一定想不到接下来我要因为不乖乖学习被打肿屁股，更想不到，其实我心里很渴望这件事。

“没有……”

我羞耻得发不出声音，只好用气音对他说道。

“这样啊……”他似乎是思索了一下，然后拉着我走向了拖鞋区。那里有一整面墙的拖鞋，五颜六色各式各样，每一双都在叫嚣着“选我！选我”。

我隐约猜到了什么，看着那一墙拖鞋，屁股隐隐作痛。

身旁的学弟又对我俯下了身：“爸爸发现你没有好好学习，特别生气的时候，会直接拿起手边的东西打人。”

他牵着我走到了男士拖鞋的区域，开始漫不经心地挑选着：“比如一只宽大厚重的塑料拖鞋，刚从爸爸的脚上脱下来，就高高扬起，打在你颤抖的光屁股上。”

我开始兴奋得战栗，不断在左右脚之间悄悄变化着重心。他似乎是选中了一双厚底拖鞋，把它拿出来，轻轻按压，测试它的弹性。

“拖鞋很大，你想躲但是躲不开，没多久就疼得放声哭泣。你回头看了一眼，屁股早就肿了，但爸爸的拖鞋还是不断打在上面……”

他猛地直起身子，嘴角带笑，扬声说道：“就是它了。”

他牵着我走向出口结账处。

我感觉自己仿佛已经随着他的描述挨过了一顿打，想到等会儿这顿打要真的落在我的屁股上，兴奋中带着惧意，被刺激得眼眶微微湿润。一直到我们坐上出租车，他宽大有力的手还是紧紧包裹着我的。

另一只手提了装着拖鞋的塑料袋。

—————————————————————————

一进房间，袁毅先就去拉上了窗帘。我不敢坐，笔直地站在房间中央，等待着他的下一步动作。

“裙子掀起来，内裤脱了。”

他拿出拖鞋，开始给其中一只消毒——我这才发现他不知什么时候买了一盒酒精棉片，心中升起一些感动。

他忽然抬起头看我：“在等我帮你吗？”

我立刻掀起裙子，脱下了我的内裤。它已经有些湿了。我急忙把它叠整齐，放在了离袁毅先最远的位置，然后跑回房间中间开始罚站。

时间缓缓过去。可能袁毅先故意放慢了速度，也可能是羞耻与恐惧让我觉得时间流速变缓，我感觉仿佛过了有一个世纪，才听见他向我靠近的脚步声。

拖鞋抵在了我裸露的光屁股上，因为刚被酒精消过毒，凉得我打了个激灵。

“屁股撅高。”

我听话地高高撅起屁股，害怕又急不可耐地盼望着这顿光着屁股的惩罚。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“下次要挨打前屁股不自己撅高，就先打肿了再罚。”

拖鞋打在屁股上发出的巨响回荡在整个房间，让我羞耻得脸上发烫。他许久等不到回应，再次扬起拖鞋，大力地揍我。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“听见了吗？”

“听见了……”

我的屁股已经被打得有些疼了，屁股上感受到的温度很明显地升高，我想看起来可能也红了。

而这顿打屁股才刚刚开始。

“这周都做了些什么？”

“和平时一样……”

啪！啪！啪！啪！

“上课走神了吗？”

“走了。”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

每一下拖鞋都可以完整覆盖住我的半边屁股，带来难以忍受的疼痛。自己掀起裙子站着讨打让我羞耻得不行，这个姿势又偏偏很适宜让袁毅先抬起胳膊发力，厚重的拖鞋不断打在我撅在空中疼痛难耐的屁股上，让我含着眼泪轻轻跺了跺脚。

“论文呢？”

“没写……”拖鞋又开始毫不停歇地揍在我的屁股上。我急忙为自己申辩道：“我写不出来！”

却丝毫改变不了自己站在房间中间被打屁股的窘况。

“屁股撅起来！”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！……

袁毅先打人的时候真的有点凶，我又怕又疼又委屈，眼泪像断了珠子一般滑落，不多久就开始小声哽咽。

“你还哭？”

他加大了打我屁股的力度。

“是不是你没认真学习？”

“是……”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“小朋友不认真学习是不是该被爸爸打屁股！”

“呜呜呜呜该！”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“那你该被打屁股吗！”

“该……”

我每被打一下，都疼得要变化一下重心，时不时不自觉抬起脚，想缓解一下越来越难挨的疼痛。随着拖鞋板子的数量越来越多，我感觉自己的屁股也开始发胀，心知这大概是渐渐肿起来了。

又哭着挨了二三十下，袁毅先停下了手中的拖鞋，走到我面前，搂住了我。

我倚靠在他身上轻声哭泣。

他温柔地问：“屁股痛吗？”

我点头。

“这才刚刚开始，不爱学习的小朋友每天都要被打肿屁股，姐姐也一样。”

这人总是可以用最温柔的声音说出最让人羞耻的话……我不敢抬头看他，把头埋到他的胸前。

“为什么不好好学习？”

他有一下没一下地帮我揉着屁股。

“想你。”

他的动作停了一下，然后把我搂紧了一点。

“就算想我也要挨打，我不希望因为我，影响了你的未来。知道吗？”

“嗯……”

我紧紧环住他劲瘦的腰身，心里庆幸自己没有错过他。

他一把把我抱了起来，我惊叫着被他带到了床边。我们紧紧依偎着坐下，相互拥抱，气息缓慢地靠近、交织在了一起。

袁毅先极为克制地停在了我的唇边，似乎是在犹豫要不要进行下一步动作。我主动扭过头吻他。这是我二十年来第一次亲吻一个男人，第一次体会到柔软的唇瓣触碰彼此带来的一阵阵战栗，第一次沉浸在一个男人的气息里，献给他我二十年来首次感受到的爱情。

身后的屁股还在刺痛。我们的呼吸微乱，在这开了暖气的酒店房间，成为了对彼此来说最为温暖的存在。

“何盈盈……”

他第一次没有叫我学姐。

即便在这种时候，他对我来说暖到滚烫的大手，都极为克制地搭在我的腰间，没有做出轻薄我的举动。

我真的爱惨了这样温柔体贴绅士的他。

“毅先。”我伸手抚上他的面颊，深深吻了下去。

这一刻我是那样幸福，甚至希望时间就此停驻，直到永远。


	6. 学弟的惩罚

“学姐，知不知道这周又要被打屁股了？”

我面红耳赤地站在教室的过道中间，小声答道：“知道。”

我们特地选了高层的教室自习，里面空无一人，但我独独站在教室中间罚站，还是不禁觉得羞涩。我偷偷地抬眼，用目光向毅先讨饶。那人却不为所动，冷酷地盯着电脑屏幕，时不时滑一下鼠标，大概在专注地读着文献。

“嗡嗡嗡嗡——嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡——”

我们一起盯向桌面上振动的手机。因为我学习不专心，他罚我站五分钟。而今时间终于到了，我却不敢立刻坐回座位上，生怕他认为我没有好好反省，又被记上一笔。

“这周第二次罚站了。何盈盈，羞不羞？”

我埋着头不敢看他，只觉得好不容易消散的羞燥又浮上我的面颊。

面前这人上个月才满十九岁，我一个二十岁的人，却还因管不住自己被他教训。

这让我觉得很不舒服。不是因为被他管教，而是因为我居然还要靠别人的管教，才能管住自己。尤其在恋爱以后，我受到的影响确实太大了。看会儿书就忍不住走神想袁毅先，宁愿开小号更文也不愿意多读会儿文献。

这个状态很不好。我知道袁毅先已经暗自担心我好久了，特别是下周五我要交一篇论文，却到现在还没读完参考书目。

我在心里下了决心：何盈盈，绝不可以再这样下去！

见我迟迟没有回应，毅先叹了一口气：“道理你都清楚，我也不必多说。你赶紧回来学习吧，其他的，我们周六再谈。”

想到周六就不仅是罚站这么简单了，我忍不住扭了下屁股。

——————————————————————

自从成为情侣，毅先再也没有让我一个人去过酒店。他总是像我答应交往那天一样，早早地提着饮料或零食在宿舍楼下等我，然后和我手牵手慢慢走到距离学校不远不近的酒店。

然而今天有点不同。

可能是为了突出这次实践的惩罚意味，他和我约在了酒店，并要求我自己带上发刷，提前五分钟到房间门口。

我怀疑我跟实践可能有什么孽缘。

从我第一次见袁毅先开始，只要约在酒店碰面，我必迟到。

这次也是如此。九点零四分，迟到了四分钟的我，气喘吁吁地站在房间门口，努力做着心理准备。我很怕毅先会生气……毕竟上回他严肃警告过我不准迟到，这周我本来又犯了错，是来接受惩罚的。

我又浪费了一分钟做好心里建设，才忐忑不安地抬手敲响房门，走进这个将让我身后疼痛不已的房间。

毅先的表情出乎寻常地平静，我大气不敢出，一关上身后的门，便乖乖直立站好。

我鼓起勇气，小心翼翼地喊道：“毅先……”

“何盈盈，你自己说，是不是讨打？”

他前所未有的严厉语气直接让我收回接下来的话，心中袭来一阵难以言说的委屈。泪珠卡在眼眶中打转，将落未落。

“之前怎么跟你说的？迟到了要怎样？”

“要先把屁股打肿……”

他沉默了好一会儿。

“去把桌子下的板凳拉出来。”

这家酒店和之前的不同，桌子上方有面大大的镜子，像是作梳妆用。桌下是一个小小的圆形板凳，软面的，没有靠背，椅面刚巧够一个人坐。

我把板凳往后一拉，在旁站好。

毅先上前，又把凳子拉出来了些，离桌子边正巧一个手臂远。他对着板凳点了点头：“去上面，背对镜子跪下。”

我面红耳赤地照做。因为穿着短裤，膝盖直接接触布面，上面的花纹印得我有点难受。椅面不大，只能将将稳住重心，一动也不敢动。

毅先伸出左臂供我扶住，右手拍拍我的腰，示意我把屁股伸出去。

摆好姿势以后，我只能靠膝盖的支撑和双手的攀扶勉强不掉到地上，屁股按要求高高翘起，是正好适合袁毅先用右手揍我的角度。

他单手脱下了我的裤子和内裤。

光着屁股朝向镜子真的不好受。虽然看不见身后的影像，但羞耻感反而更增，忍不住想象等会儿挨打时红色渐深四处扭动却躲不开刑罚的样子。我兴奋得已然有点湿润，又羞愧于自己分明在受罚，还心猿意马地想象不该想的事情。

突然之间，一声清脆的巨响在我左臀炸开。

啪！

“啊！”我猛地向前一躲，身体立刻四处摇晃，好不容易才稳住重心，摆回最初的姿势。

我偷眼向镜中一看，毅先不知从哪儿摸出一块小竹板，竖着打正好能覆盖住我的半边臀部。左边刚挨过一下，还未显色，却酥麻麻地痛着，让我不禁开始担忧等会儿这两瓣屁股将要遭受怎样的疼痛。

“跪好。”

我默默收回视线，双臂紧紧搂住袁毅先的胳膊，讨好地把屁股翘得更高了。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！……

身后的竹板很有节奏地接连落在我的两瓣屁股上，带来一片片不断累积的疼痛。我不好意思叫出声，咬紧牙关倒抽冷气，屁股随着每一下竹板左右挪动、上下起伏，始终不敢向后躲哪怕一下。

袁毅先一言不发地打了将近四十下竹板，才停下手中的动作，让我回头看镜子中自己遭受了一番锤楚的可怜的屁股。

我含着泪向后看，镜子中已经变得通红的屁股微微颤抖，和腰间形成了强烈的色差。挨了这么些下，屁股却还只是薄肿，不知还有多久才能进入真正的刑罚——自觉前路无望的我鼻头子一酸，急忙回过头，抱着毅先的手臂流了几滴眼泪。

为什么我非要在他的气头上迟到啊……

屁股明明没在挨打，却还热热的，一整片都在疼。

毅先用竹板拍了拍我的屁股，近乎和蔼地开口：“姐姐知不知羞啊？每回都要因为迟到被打，一打就哭。那么怕疼，为什么总不记得算好时间，提前出门呢？嗯？自己说说，是不是该打？”

他一边问着令人羞耻的话，一边手上也没停，用比刚才大了许多的力气招呼我高撅的光屁股，每说半句便揍上一下。

我嘶嘶哈哈地抽着气，一时没顾上回答他的问话。

身后的竹板突然加大了力气，接连不断狠狠地落了十几下，疼得我绷紧了小腿，屁股闪躲得更厉害了。

“毅先，毅先，我错了……啊！疼，别打了，我错了，我该打……”

我带着浓重的鼻音，抛下脸皮细着声音求饶。身后竹板落下的速度再度放慢，力气却没有变小。我每挨一下，身体便跟着颤抖一次，屁股上挨过板子的地方疼得越发明显。有些地方不再一阵阵发麻，而是纯粹地疼，可能已经起了肿块。

“啊！别打了，轻点……”

“哪儿错了？为什么该打？”

“我……我不看时间……老是迟到……对不起，下次不敢了……”

“还有下次？”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

格外重的六下飞快拍上我屁股上靠近两侧，还没怎么挨过打的地方。

我猝不及防，疼得扭着屁股抽泣了几声，才颤颤巍巍地哭着道歉：“没……没下次了，再也……不敢有……下……下次了……”

“再有！下次！你屁股！别想！要了！”

竹板在每个间隔落下，给我的屁股施加最后的疼痛。我控制不住地抽泣、颤抖，真心实意地为自己的迟到后悔。

身后的竹板终于停下。我抱着毅先的手臂大声抽泣，身后的两瓣臀肉肯定是肿了，随着每次抽泣，带来下坠的痛感。我不敢直起腰来，生怕姿势的转变会让好不容易没那么剧烈的疼痛被重新唤醒；况且我的双腿早已麻了，若移动重心，很可能会一头栽到地上。

正哭得投入，毅先突然附身把我按在他的胸膛，一只手臂拖住我的大腿、一只手臂环绕住我的腰，把我整个人抱了起来。我惊叫着扶住他的肩膀保持平衡，他在镜子前站稳，叫我回头看自己的屁股。

我抽抽搭搭地向后一看，整个屁股都完全地肿了起来，只有臀腿交界处未被板子打到，幸免于难。两边臀瓣靠近中间的位置已经有点青肿，我小心翼翼地伸出右手扶住，有硬块。我一撇嘴，把头埋向他的肩膀，哭得更厉害了。

“姐姐，好姐姐，你别哭了……”

毅先有点慌张地轻轻拍着我的背，安抚我过于激动的情绪。

我不管不顾地放声大哭，埋怨他的狠心：“你不爱我了，你不疼我了，我屁股都被你打肿了！还变青了！我哭你都不哄我！屁股好痛，你还那么狠心，之后要疼好多天啊你怎么可以这样呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

毅先着急忙慌地认错：“我错了，都是我的错，不该打你打这么狠……对不起对不起，盈盈不哭哦！以后再也不这样打你了，对不起！”

“你还让我跪！我膝盖好痛！”

“再也不这样啦！我发誓！宝宝别哭了，歇会儿再哭，不然眼睛要肿了……听话，啊！”

发泄了一通，我心里不那么难受了，抽抽搭搭地继续趴回去撒娇。

好不容易把我哄好，毅先把我放到床上，检查我的膝盖。

上面有两片布料压出的痕迹，其实已经不疼了，他还是帮我揉了好一会儿。

他又把我翻过来擦药，先搓至温热的大手把药膏轻轻揉进肿痛的肉里，让我有点难耐。因为肿块不大，他便慢慢帮我揉开，刺麻麻的疼痛刺激得我双腿发软，鼻头一阵阵冲上酸涩的泪意。

接着便是午餐时间。我们点了外卖，吃完后看了会儿电视，又睡了个午觉。

我先醒来，盯着毅先长长的睫毛，出了一会儿神。然后小心翼翼地翻身下床，生怕碰到还疼着的屁股。

站在地上时臀部用力，要比趴着更疼。我身残志坚地挪到放书包的地方，拿出一本文献，倚靠在墙上开始翻看。

看完小半本书，毅先才将将转醒。

他这周没有什么学习任务，不急着起来，只躺在那儿一动不动地看我。我被看得浑身羞燥，拿着书，便走向他，倒在他的怀里。

他修长的双臂紧紧搂住我，像是一个大型狗狗，可爱得要命。我抽出一只手拨弄他的头发，把头发揉乱又梳齐，一时之间似乎屁股也不那么痛了。

“姐姐……”

他小声地撒娇，听起来有点委屈的样子。

“姐姐，你不要再不听话。每次我都舍不得惩罚你，真把你揍疼了，又觉得心里难受。”

他抬起闪闪发亮的眼睛，冲我撅嘴。我一时不知该气明明疼得是我他却先叫起了屈，还是该高兴他还知道心疼我，干脆伸手狠狠捏住他的右边脸颊。

他小声地呻吟着，双眼因为疼痛更加发亮了。我心满意足地松手，看见他白嫩的脸颊多了两个粉色的指印，忍不住伸手又揉了揉。

“姐姐就知道欺负我。”

“到底是谁欺负谁？”我哭笑不得地点了点他的额头，“是谁被打屁股了？你委屈什么啊！”

他狡黠一笑：“你也知道是自己被打屁股了呀？”

我气得又捏了他脸颊一下，把他捏得直叫唤。打闹了好一会儿，两人才安静下来，有一下没一下地搭话聊天。

突然，他提起了一个我很不想面对的话题。

“姐姐今天的打还没挨完。”

我的身体瞬间僵直，立刻伸手护住饱经摧残的屁股。

“你想干嘛？我挨不动了！”

他板住脸看我。说实话，我有点被凶到，很不争气地感觉某处一湿，立刻转移视线不敢再和他对视。

“我也不想再打你，可是你最近的学习状态太差了。最后十下，听话。不会打到肿起来的地方。”

我有点想拒绝，又怕越说等会儿打得越多，也想借此纠正一下自己的状态，顺势跪坐起来。

毅先从另一头下床，打开书包拉链，从里面抽出了一根不长不短的藤条。

我咽了咽口水，突然后悔自己没有讨价还价。

“跪趴撑好，双腿分开。”

他用藤条点了点床面。我立刻照做，听话地把屁股又往上翘了翘，希望他会因此放轻一点力度。

“报数，每一下都要保证以后好好学习。”

咻——啪！

藤条兜着风落到上午没挨到打的细嫩的臀腿处，带来波及一整片肉的剧烈疼痛，又拉扯到臀峰的伤……

我张着嘴吸气，说不出话。

身后的藤条点了点刚才被打的左边臀瓣。我下意识向前一躲，又重新摆好姿势。

“报数。”

“……一，我以后一定好好学习。”

咻——啪！

右边臀腿处挨上了同样的一下。火辣辣的新疼，钝钝的旧疼，难以言喻的疼痛让我的整个屁股开始微微颤抖，脚尖也绷得很紧，才忍住没有躲到一边。

“二……二，我以后一定好好学习。”

咻——啪，咻——啪！

连着两下藤条，一左一右落在刚才肿痕偏上的位置，唤醒了整个屁股的疼痛，好似那顿竹板才刚刚挨过一样。

“三！四！嘶……”我抬起右边小腿，忍了好几秒，“……我以后一定好好学习……”

藤条实在太疼，最后六下不可避免地抽在了刚才打过的地方。我一开始还能忍着泪水，后来便放任泪水流下，臀腿处的肿痕逐渐浮现，让我两腿颤抖，哭着求饶，腿间却忍不住流下晶莹的痕迹。

十下藤条揍完，毅先并没有马上让我起身，而是用藤条警示性地轻轻抽打我的整个臀面。虽然他没有用什么力度，但我的屁股如今一碰就痛，几轮下来，感受无异于又挨上了一顿好打——我抽泣着求他停下，身体却不受控制地做出反应，完美彰显了身体主人——我——此刻内心的矛盾。

好不容易等藤条停下，我却腿软得站不起身。一方面因为疼痛，另一方面是有别的原因。我不敢抬头，保持姿势等毅先帮我上药。

“学姐先清理一下，下午要学习了。”

我面红耳赤地冲进卫生间。

那一个下午，我的效率奇高。我想是因为屁股还很痛，并且男朋友正拿着藤条在旁边监督我吧。

一定不是因为我欠打。

嗯，一定不是。


End file.
